fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nihal Tsukigami
|name=Nihal Zeus Tsuikagami |kanji= |romanji= |race=Iharisir |birthday=December 5 |age=15 (Pre-Timeskip) 19 (Post-Timeskip) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Blue/Green |hair=Black-White /Brown |blood type= |unusual features= |affiliation= Qareen Side Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner= |base of operations= |relatives=Unnamed Grandfather Unnamed Parents Ginevra Tsukigami (Cousin) |marital status=Single |alias=Nihal-niisama |magic= Requip Sword Magic Light Magic }} Nihal Tsukigami is male Iharisir and a member of Qareen Side Guild .He is also one of Abbas Kuroki's childhood friends and cousin to Ginevra Tsukigami . Appearance Despite his feminine appearance,Nihal is actually a lean, well-built young man of average height with pale skin, blue eyes, and spiky black/white hair.The right side of his hair is black while the left side is white.But since Nihal is an Iharisir ,he also has brown hair and green eyes. Personality Nihal is a very kind, loyal, selfless and brave young man.When he is given a job(Such as protecting Nuryn Kuroki ) he becomes dutiful and dedicated to it and tries his best and is willing to help anyone,saying he enjoys it.Nihal is a talented and clever.Although he is mischievous and childish,causing trouble with his best friend Abbas Kuroki . Nihal likes Kendo and Karate.He trains daily and is very dedicated to the two sports.Nihal dislikes being alone.Since his parents were busy they were only able to have Nihal.They left when Nihal was young for working overseas leaving Nihal in the care of his Grandfather who ran a dojo which Nihal joined at a young age.Nihal didn't go out often and the most members of the dojo were adults leaving Nihal to be the only child.He felt very lonely with no one to play with until Abbas came. He is very fond of Abbas's youngest sister Nuryn and becomes extremely protective of her when she is endangered,he also has a soft spot for her.Nihal is willing to die for those he loves.For some reason when he is around Abbas's siblings he acts very laid-back,mysterious and calm. Despite the way he acts Nihal is charming and flirtatious.He would use his charms to get what he wants and would disappear with a trace which only makes women longing for him more.Although his flirtatious and charming side is just an act.Nihal is nothing like this but only does it to get his way.This just shows how good of an actor Nihal is and he enjoys doing it. Due to his feminine appearance Nihal is often mistaken for/called and treated as a girl.He feels regretful for the fact he is not treated as a guy by many. No one near him(With the exception of his Grandfather) knows that he would take deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents, reguarly resulting to cruel and unusual methods of punishment for his defeated enemies.Nihal is also very bloodthirsty and violent,he acts sadistic towards the people he's fighting.Because of this he has the tittle of a delinquent and tries to hide it with the people he's close to. History Nihal was born to his parents on November 29 but lived and was raised by his grandfather since his parents worked overseas.Nihal's grandfather ran karate dojo and Nihal joined the dojo,practicing there every day since the age of 5.2 years later Nihal met a boy named Abbas Kuroki and they became best friends,as close as brothers. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Sword Magic :As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Requip :Nihal stores items in pocket dimensions.He who use this Magic sh he can change equipment (weapons, armor, clothes, etc.) Light Magic :This Magic utilizes the Light Element.Nihal can release light from his body and manipulate it into a shield or blast. Like other elemental Magics, Nihal can also transform their bodies to light. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physically,Nihal has been trained in martial arts since he was a small child both professionally and by his grandfather. In addition to having powerful kicks and punches, Abbas has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks. He has repeatedly been able to catch an opponent's weapon strikes with a single hand. Strength:Nihal is shown capable of breaking through solid rock with his bare hand. Master Swordsmanship Specialist:Nihal's skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. His offensive capabilities mainly come from Kendo,which he has practised since the age of 12.In addition, his sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Acting:Nihal has a skill for acting and is able to fool anyone with his act,except Abbas Kuroki . Equipment Relationships Grandfather Nihal lived and was raised by his Grandfather at an early age since his parents were busy and worked over seas.They are more than Grandfather and Grandson,they are master and student.Grandfather ran dojo which Nihal joined at a young age.Nihal respects and looks up to his grandfather greatly,trying his best to take care his old Grandfather while Grandfather often invades Nihal's privacy and personal space. Overall, because of all they had gone through together,Nihal and his Grandfather are very close and loved each other very much,looking out for each other often.Despite his age and current state,Grandfather does whatever he can for Nihal.It was because of Nihal that Grandfather has lean body,training daily and ran a dojo for Nihal's sake.Since Grandfather was given the responsibility of caring for Nihal he believes he needs to be fit to take care of his grandson.Because of this Nihal often worries for his Grandfather and tries his best to take care of him as well as convince him to stop. Abbas Kuroki Abbas and Nihal are childhood friends and partners in terms of sports.They first met each other when Abbas joined a karate dojo as a 7 year old.He met Nihal who was the dojo master's grandson.After a few practices with each other,they grew close and became friends. They share a brotherly relationship and consider each other as brothers.Like all brothers, Abbas and Nihal fight,but most of their fights are making fun of each other and calling each other names.During most of their practices, Abbas and Nihal share an equal amount of trust, respect, and loyalty to one another, and will often give each other a fair amount of emotional support when needed. Nihal has supported Abbas in every thing he has been doing.When they just became friends Nihal asked Abbas why he joined the dojo.He replied by saying its for his ill sister Nuryn Kuroki 's sake,he wanted to become stronger and protect her.Abbas's words changed Nihal and he swore he'll help Abbas.Abbas for his part has helped Nihal by causing trouble,saying that it was for the entire time he helped him taking care of Nuryn. Abbas was able to cease Nihal's loneliness and told him he is welcome to come over to his house anytime. Nuryn Kuroki Nuryn is a close friend of Nihal who he has known since childhood.He first heard of Nuryn from her older brother Abbas Kuroki who Nihal befriended.They grew close and got to know each when Abbas brought Nihal to their house when they were younger.Nihal views Nuryn as a younger sister and has a soft spot for her.He is very fond of her and becomes extremely protective of her when she is endangered.Like Abbas,Nihal is very protective of Nuryn after he found out about her illness/disease which is''' Asthma''' and Patrocanluna and does whatever he can for her.As seen when he uses his acting skills to get Nuryn's medicine from a few women.Similarly Nuryn loves Nihal as a sister and refers to him as Nihal-niisama. Trivia In Arabic the meaning of the name Nihal is: Joyous, successful.While Tsuki means moon and Gami means God in Japanese. Nihal's appearance came from Hideyoshi Kinoshita of Baka To Test. Quotes Gallery Category:Qareen Side Guild Category:Holder-Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Dark Mage Category:AzuWen Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Smillingflower Category:Iharisir Category:Shimeru Sekai